


If You Really Want It, Beg.

by myassbelongstobucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom Frank Castle, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myassbelongstobucky/pseuds/myassbelongstobucky
Summary: You and Frank take turns teasing each other, who willl come out on top?Also on my tumblr, @myassbelongstobucky.





	If You Really Want It, Beg.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out and follow my tumblr, @myassbelongstobucky

You slipped your arms around Frank's shoulders, your nose pressed between his shoulder blades. Inhaling his scent a small hum of content escaped your lips and you gave him an opened mouth kiss right there, letting your teeth lightly scrape against his skin. The hands you rested on his shoulder you let fall and dragged your nails down his back. He tried to keep composure as he waited for coffee at the counter but his mind went black every time your breath hit his back. Frank was gripping the table so hard you were afraid it was gonna break, that or his fingers, whichever came first. You weren't intentionally teasing him, and he knew that, but then again he got riled up by anything you did.  
“You're coffee is done.” You mumbled against his skin. He quickly turned around, grabbed ahold of you and pinned you against the counter.  
“Think I know a better way to wake up.” He smirked, kissing your lips and trying to get his hand under your shirt.  
“You are insatiable, Castle.” He just smirked.  
“Sweetheart, if you knew what you do to me, you would be too.” You just smiled, running your hands up his waist and taking purchase on his pecs, only to smirk wickedly and push him away. He bit his lip and let you hop off the counter and saunter away. “You're in for it now.” He said smacking your butt as you walked out of the kitchen.  
“I'm betting on it, baby.”  
“Just know I warned you."  
-  
It was only a little while later, you were in the shower, just about to shout the water off. You were certain Frank left already. As you got out you put on your regular underwear and bra, letting yourself walkout like that into your connected bedroom. A hand covered your mouth and another on the back of your head, pulling you to the ground and pinning you with the heavy weight on the intruder. Your heartbeat was erratic and when you came to your senses you saw Frank above you.  
“Sh, sh.” His face morphed into a shit eating grin, one he only saved for you.  
“You dick, you scared the living hell out of me.”  
“That's what you get, princess.” Moving quickly, you turned the two of you over and pinned his hips down by sitting on them.  
“You ain't that special Frank, I can do that too.”  
“By the look of it though doll, I think I'm winning both ways.” He was grinning again.  
“You're so lucky you're cute.” You said while rolling your eyes, and pushing yourself off of him. He pushed himself up after you and grabbed your wrist, pulling you to his chest.  
“And you're lucky that I don't bend you over my knee.” You bit you lip, trying to keep a dirty from appearing on your face, but you couldn't hide the red on your cheeks. You might be able to push his buttons without realizing it, but he knows exactly where every single one of yours are and hoe to push them. He can get your knees week in a split second with just a look, and he knew it. You could try and fight it all you want, but lust was bubbling up in your chest, making the attractive man seem like everything you ever wanted. Like you were a man deprived of water and he was a fountain. “C'mere.” You couldn't resist him as his chest rumbled out the order, not that you wanted to either.  
One hand was on the small of your back, pulling you up against him and the other was on your hip, traveling up and down, making your feel breathless as he kissed you with a near ferocity. When his hands went down to squeeze your ass, he pulled you up by the top of your thigh so he could hold you to him as you wrapped your legs around his hips. You moaned into the kiss and he walked you over to the bed, almost throwing you down, only to grab your ankles and pull you to the edge so he could stand directly in between your legs.  
Frank kissed down your neck and chest, letting his hands massage you covered breasts. He wandered down further, nipping at your stomach and hips. His fingers started to play with the hem if your panties, only to yank them down in a split second. You couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips, Frank just smirked. “You're so pretty like this, princess.” He rumbled as he ran a finger down your slit. “So desperate, for me and I've barely done shit.”  
“Says y-you asshole.” You say breathlessly. He only chuckled, kissing your sensitive clit once, just to tease you.  
“You been teasing me all day, sweetheart, it's your turn now.” You huffed out a breath of air, only to have another moan bubble out of you chest as he teased you with his finger.  
“Baby, I'm sorry, please.”  
“You gotta do more than that, kid.” He smirked, allowing his thumb to twirl over your bundle of nerves. “If you really want it, beg.” You sucked in your pride, knowing he'd just tease you even more until you did.  
“Frank, baby, please, I need you so bad. Please, baby.” You were desperate now, you could feel his hot breath on your sex.  
“Who do you need? Who can help you, princess?”  
“You, I need you. Only you. Only you can make me feel good.” You were blabbering now.  
“Shit my baby is ruined, ruined for everyone else. No one else can touch you, make you feel good, like I can. You hear, girl?” You nodded frantically. “I need to hear you say it, babygirl."  
“Yes, Frank, only you. No one else. No please, Frank, I need you.” You were sobbing now.  
“Well since you asked so nicely."


End file.
